Marca de maldición
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Cuando una mordida se impregna en el cuerpo de alguien, éste ser se convertirá en propiedad eterna de su usuario... No lo digo yo, así lo establece una de las clausulas de nuestro contrato Tú serás mía a cambio de que yo sea tuya


**Ese fic surgió cuando recordaba los antaños de Naruto, donde al Emo Vengador le hicieron la marca de maldición. En aquel entonces mi madre decía que una mordida en el cuello era algo gay, así que me dio una buena idea.**

Todo comenzaba en los entrenamientos de la azotea cuando las musas entrenaban sin parar en la azotea pero un suceso ocurrió cuando se disponían a descansar, Yazawa Nico tenía en su brazo izquierdo una especie de marca parecida a un piquete pero muy bien hecho.

Maki Nishikino había supervisado a su sempai pero nada, no había rastro de una herida mortal o un golpe accidental pero algo en la joven médico le hacía llegar con una buena hipótesis sobre esa "Causa" y en cuanto a causa se refería a alguien.

Después del entrenamiento a la salida de clases, la tsundere había quedado en hablar con la loli a hablar en la azotea, la loli miraba el atardecer posicionando sus brazos mientras la pelirroja miraba el paisaje de la ciudad con su seria expresión. Después de unos segundos Maki comenzó

-Nico-chan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto, Maki-chan, ¿Qué pasa?- La mayor se volteó para entablar su charla, sólo esperaba que pudiera ser sobre el grupo o algo que no valdría la pena

La pelirroja jugaba con su cabello, eso solía ser cuando pensaba en algo o quizás como una manía pero no era de sorprenderse cuando al molestarse hacía esa costumbre

-Dime la verdad, ¿Están tú y Yoshiko-chan saliendo?

La loli quedó muda ante semejante interrogatorio, era verdad que si andaba con Yoshiko ya que también como ella quería ser una idol profesional, tenía un personaje, ambas eran rivales hasta se hacían competencia para saber quién era la que mandaba aunque Nico iniciaba por motivos egoístas y rara vez se lo merecía.

Aunque quizás de esa pregunta era algo de verdadera, no eran digamos muy íntimas en la luz pero en la oscuridad bueno digamos que aprendían por el medio corporal… Bueno primera fase, nunca por ahora llegaron a los extremos pero si tuvieron encuentros en su casa… Se maldecía por no planear bien su aventura y mataría a esa estúpida y sensual subnormal por abrir la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por qué veo que esa… Chica se va detrás de ti todo el tiempo e incluso va a tu casa

-Es solo por costumbre, de hecho es ella quién me ayuda a cuidar de mis hermanos

La pelirroja jugaba con su cabello mientras veía con aire de molestia el brazo izquierdo de la loli

-Mari… Ella me dijo que te ha visto besarte con ella, cuando piensan que nadie está alrededor

-¡Ah! ¿Qué cosas dices?- Ahora iba a matar a esa gringa tetona

-¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo?

-Eso es…- La loli trataba de buscarse una excusa, de la primera que su mente podría procesar- Es que Yoshiko es igual a mí, sólo que no es tan infantil, ¿Sabes? Esa americana sólo dice tonterías, es como una muestra de comodidad…

-¿Un abrazo?

-Exacto

La pelirroja suspiró

-¿Esa chica te está forzando?

Esa era una pregunta barata, lo único en que forzaba era en otro reto marica

-No te preocupes cabeza de tomate- Usó su gesto burlón, un buen modo para deshacerse de esa molestia- Nadie está forzando a nadie, sólo somos rivales y lo que estamos haciendo es normal entre rivales, sólo que Yoshiko se pasa de lanza

La pelirroja miró por un lado hasta que decidió ir a acabar con esto, después de todo eran rumores de alguien sin cerebro como Mari, después de todo la infantil era esa datenshi y su sempai tenía que encargarse de ella, siendo rivales hasta en la cocina, por supuesto

-Bien, confío en ti. Nos vemos mañana

-Gracias, Maki-chan. Nos vemos

Ambas se despidieron no sin antes voltearse atrás para ir a sus destinos, la pequeña idol esperó los suficientes minutos para que su allegada se fuera para arremangarse su suéter para ver la mordida de su brazo

"En estos momentos esa idiota estaría sonriendo"

Sacó su celular para ver unas galerías de cierta chica peliazul, unos ojos morados brillantes, su mirada severa pero con una dulzura indescriptible, su voluptuoso cuerpo… Quién diría que esa subnormal como la tildaba pudiera ser su pequeña fuente de entretenimiento a escondidas.

FLASHBACK

En el cuarto de Yoshiko

Era un día donde Nico jugaba con Lucifer que por cierto era un gatito negro que encontró Yoshiko en la calle y lo acogió como mascota. La loli se divertía jugando con el minino usando las manos mientras el gato trataba de moverse o a saltarse a lo loco. La pequeña idol trataba de acariciar al gatito pero éste creyendo que era otro divertido juego le dio un piquete en su mano.

De pronto una voz se emitió de forma cantarina, el minino se acercó hacia su dueña que lo acogió en sus brazos. La idol miraba a su invitada que se reía viendo el piquete de su mano, eso molestó un poco como si se burlara de ella

-Yoshiko, ¿A que fue eso?

-¿De qué habla Nico-sama?

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo como tonta?

La datenshi bajó a su mascota al suelo no sin antes darle un ratón de juguete a lo cual el pequeño animal lo jugaba como si fuera una pelota entre gateos y saltitos.

-Eso no es importante- Respondió mientras ladeaba la mirada

-Si me cuentas, lo haré

-¿Hacer qué…?- La loli aprovechó el momento donde obligó a la datenshi arrodillarse frente a sus piernas, de hecho la loli tomaba de la cintura a su rival amante mientras la peliazul ponía sus manos sobre los hombros mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Amaba ser dominada en cualquier momento

-Entonces…- La loli miraba con ternura a su angelito

-¿Sí…?- La chuuni miraba con lujuria a su ama, Nico-sama, como la llamaba a lo cual apuntaron a sus labios pero prefirió tomar su mano para apuntar a la mordida que le aplicó su mascota

-Nico-sama, puedes llamarme lunática pero te diré algo curioso

-¿Qué cosa?

-La mordida que le dio Lucifer no es una mordida como tal, de hecho te aplicó su marca de beso

-¿Marca de beso?

-Exacto, eso significa que él será leal a usted por toda la eternidad- La datenshi miraba con detenimiento la pequeña herida de su sensei la cual solo era la pequeña marca que posiblemente se borraría en algunos días… Pero sus labios querían hacer esa marca lo bastante eterna para ser de su propiedad

-Oye, ¿No crees que ese estilo es demasiado… Ochentero?

-Eso no lo sabía pero está como una clausula en el contrato de amantes

La loli comenzó a indagar a su amante oscura, quería saber acerca de ese beso eterno o sólo una leyenda urbana del montón… Como todo gato la curiosidad estaría lista para matarla

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Lo hago chupando

-¿Chupando?

La peliazul tomó el brazo izquierdo de su ama y señora, en menos de nada la chuuni le aplicó una mordida aunque certera pero sin llegar a lastimar. La joven succionó esa linda parte, la loli quedó boquiabierta y quizás sorprendida por la destreza de su amante. La joven apartó su boca pero se decepcionó ya que sólo estaban marcas simples… Tenía que buscar otra parte

-Yoshiko, me mordiste

-Si, pero… No era lo que yo quería

La datenshi fue en dirección un poco antes del antebrazo para realizar la misma labor morder y chupar de manera leve y suave como lujuriosa y erótica… Apartó su boca mientras hilos de saliva surgían de aquella piel para luego…

-Mierda, no se ve…-Exclamó enfadada la chuuni

-Supongo que es suficiente de tus ideas estúpidas

La joven oscura no era tan fácil de rendirse ya si una cosa no funcionaba, le surgiría otra en cualquier momento

-Supongo que funcionaría en un lugar donde la piel es más delgada

Fue directo a la muñeca de su amada la cual quedó sorprendida cuando su chica oscura aplicó una leve y suave mordida pero usó los labios para la succión, apartó su húmeda boca para dar como resultado un punto rojo igual a un notable piquete de un mosquito. La joven de ojos morados dibujó una sonrisa aunque la mayor mantenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Je je… Al fin el ángel caído ha dejado su firma en su piel, Nico-sama

-Bien, ya lo hiciste. Ahora déjame en paz

-No… Un poco más- Ahora fue hacia el brazo derecho donde el resultado era el mismo piquete rojo pero ahí no podía terminar todo ya que la datenshi planeaba morder la zona entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo pero la loli intentó forcejear en medio de reclamos. No hubo pausa ya que la datenshi le abrió la chaqueta y bajó el cuello de su camisa para realizar su labor.

La idol reclamó

-¡Espera idiota! ¡No dejes tu… esa cosa en lugares visibles!

La datenshi no hizo caso a lo cual la mayor aprovechó para tumbarla sobre la cama con abrirle las piernas, posicionó su pelvis contra la mitad mientras enfundaba una mirada de enojo mientras la chuuni miraba con cara de sorprendida aunque entrecerraba sus ojos junto a una sonrisa leve… Como anhelaba que su pequeña diosa la hiciera sentir más mujer demostrando todo su vigor entre sábanas blancas y choques sudorosos… Si Nico debía de ser suya, debía ser de ella, como un diablo con su demonio.

-Nico-sama… Usted es una pervertida

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Ambas se sonrojaron… Una a una, otra con otra… Ambas querían comerse hasta sus almas con tal de saciar su sed de lujuria y aroma de cerezo, esa fragancia primaveral que por más se hacía fuerte más se…

-Yoshiko… Tú también…

-Por alguna razón, yo también me estoy excitando- En menos de nada como si una fuerza la manipulara la pequeña idol colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna de su amada la cual quedó atónita cuando algo troqueteaba primero por sus medias largas hasta terminar en su punto.

La datenshi pasaba sus manos suavemente sobre los pechos planos de su Ojou-sama pero de pronto una fuerza gatuna fue hacia la cara de la loli que era rasguñada por el pequeño Lucifer que no paraba de buscarse un buen asiento hasta que encontró la cabeza de la mayor que no tuvo más opción que soportar al pequeño felino

-Nico-sama, si Lucifer la atacó… Obviamente fue por que usted me puso en una situación peligrosa

-Perdón, lo siento pero es que…-Ladeó la mirada mientras trataba de jugar un poco con el minino negro- Es que yo sólo quería tocarte- Una vez el gato comenzó a jugar con sus coletas

-¡Oye, Lucifer! ¡No! ¡Gato malo! ¡Esto no es divertido!- Finalmente el minino fue hacia la datenshi la cual se entretenía usando un truco de magia para invocar una pequeña pelota la cual tiró al suelo para que el felino jugueteara con ella

-¿Acaso olvidas lo excitada que te dejé al hacer esas marcas?

-Bueno, yo…- La loli trataba de alzarse la falda con tal de ver si al menos tuvo una secreción sin saber que la datenshi ahora tomó el control con abrir sus piernas mientras sus labios devoraban sin compasión los suyos hasta que un hilo de saliva las separó.

La pequeña idol contenía su respiración mientras aferraba sus manos en los hombros pero su punto dulce fue encontrado por la datenshi que hurgaba en sus interiores pero la loli la empujó una vez más, ahora estaba arriba sobre la datenshi aunque seguían sofocándose la respiración hasta que la loli se le ocurrió lamer de manera muy candente la camisa morada de su ángel favorito, usando su lengua para lamer la zona de los pechos, besarlos y olerlos.

La datenshi miraba con ternura como su sensei sacaba su bestia interior con tal de alimentar sus más dulces deseos mientras la datenshi respiraba por lo bajo aunque la intensidad podría subirse mientras su ama y señora empleaba sus caricias orales sobre la camisa hasta llegar a la falda donde comenzó a besar ese punto conocido mientras la datenshi miraba hacia otro lado, le parecía vergonzoso ese modo operandis de su Ojou sama.

La mayor levantó la cabeza con tal de ver a su amor roja de la vergüenza como lo estaba de la lujuria, con voz seductora digna de un galán de telenovelas (Como hubiese querido que Soramaru interpretase a un chico)

-Hm, ¿Ya te pusiste caliente?

La datenshi una vez más tumbó a la loli y se arrodilló sobre ella para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa mientras mostraba al aire sus notables pechos remarcados por un brassier negro aunque alguito destacable es que tenía en la parte baja de su cintura un tatuaje pequeño de un demonio chibi con alas y cola, sus hombros estaban tatuados con símbolos negros y el antebrazo tenía una especie de dibujo yakuza de un cuervo negro humanoide portando una katana.

Vaya, no sabía ese detalle de la chica oscura pero no conforme con eso la chica oscura se levantó de su puesto para sacar de un cajón secreto de su closet cierto elemento viril, vigoroso y erotico, su amigo el señor dildo-chan.

La joven oscura amarró el cinturón sobre la cintura de su señora no sin antes echar gel hacia el pequeño miembro de juguete, dio un hondo respiro e introdujo en objeto de su boca. La joven idol acariciaba la cabeza de su ángel o a veces le apretaba los cabellos. La datenshi movía su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás o viceversa mientras de su boca salía un líquido blanco, probablemente de la fusión del gel con el látex del arnés.

Frunció el ceño para sacar el elemento y darle ligeras lamidas desde la punta. La pequeña idol veía como ese ángel lo hacía muy rico, como una profesional. La chica ahora se bajó la falda mostrando unas pantsu negras con detalles rojos de tipo tanga pero los hizo a un lado para dejar al visto su intimidad lista para el profane.

Introdujo el miembro dentro y comenzó a moverse de manera constante como si cabalgara una especie de algo puntiagudo, la chuuni echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos moviéndose como toda una profesión, suspiros salían de su boca de forma relajada pero cuando llegara el límite final los hacía escandalosos.

La loli aprovechaba para hurgarle en sus pechos o troquetear su pecho desnudo como un modo de estimular a su estúpido y sensual angelito. Ahora la chica estaba en cuatro mientras la loli sostenía su trasero y empujaba lo mejor que hacía o como decimos en este tercer mundo, lo hacía como los machos.

La datenshi jadeaba y movía su trasero de forma erótica o hasta daba pequeños meneos con tal de hacer interesante el contacto, era tanto placer que expulsaba que a veces mordía sus sabanas, decía jergas dignas de una porno o apretaba sus dientes… Más que un ángel era todo un demonio en la cama, hábil y caliente como se esperaba de su sexy datenshi… Si salía con Maki, la pobre mayor sería el fetiche personal, agradecía a Zeno-sama por haber traído a esa lindura de chica oscura y que demostrará su "Hombría" de loli.

Finalmente muchos rounds después ya la datenshi desnuda estaba acostada con su Nico-sama la cual miraba como todo macho men el techo y quizás el anochecer mientras Lucifer ahora dormía plácidamente sobre las sabanas. La datenshi se cubría la parte izquierda del cuello donde Nico le aplicó su marca maldita.

La datenshi posó su cabeza en pecho de su amada dueña mientras la idol posaba suavemente sobre sus cabellos. La chica pensó cómo alguien tan atrevida como Yoshiko terminaba siendo una pasiva sin riendas… Otra noche donde no se dirá a nadie y quizás en el olvido de las personas… A decir verdad ella fue una pervertida pero se sentía como un Dios manipulando a un ángel para hacer sus trabajos sucios.

Miró a su chica, verla dormir dulcemente con esa cara de sastifacción y relajo era algo tierno… Tiernamente gay… Dirigió su mirada hacia esa marca para luego besar en la mejilla de su amada se despidió de ella no sin antes comer un platillo que hizo su anfitriona, quizás Nico era buena cocinando pero a veces ser una mantenida le relajaba un poco… Digo, cuidar tres mocosos que te piden comida y te dicen Oneechan esto y otro no era vida

Y hasta ser una idol ya le valía pepino, si no lograba al menos sería la manager de la datenshi, representante y quizás su jefe de seguridad. Salió de su apartamento sin saber que desde un auto ciertos ojos purpuras la miraban con rencor como si quisiera descuartizar al buitre que le arrebató a su presa o matar a la presa, ambos elementos se burlaron de su existencia pero dieron en evidencia que sólo era un amante de los fetiches…

Bueno, la enana con su vida, ya tenía a Lily… Con ella hacía buenas canciones usando los dedos y la lengua y así se abría como compositora en ese grupo de idiotas cabeza de mierda… Pero debía encajar con esa partida de subnormales por dos años más

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora la idol miraba el atardecer mientras su cabello cubría su rostro, una leve sonrisa aparecía en su cara… Otra noche más jugando al Dios Todopoderoso peleando con el Diablo aunque la tierra no estaba de por medio, el conflicto no era un Apocalipsis ni nada de eso, sólo dos cuerpos fundiendo su placer en sábanas

"Sabes Yoshiko, te agradeceré por esas marcas… Te las agradeceré mientras todo tu cuerpo quede lleno de ellas… Después de todo estas marcas significan algo…"Eres mía por toda la eternidad"


End file.
